shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Walk in the Rain Part 3/@comment-3507136-20150108151415
After not reading the story in so long, I was able to get back into this rather swiftly. However, there were only a few things I saw wrong this time. The main one I spotted was "and then sending a huge blair of energy into the cannons, making many of them explode in midair.", so.. are they firing cannons out of cannons?? Interesting. Another thing that I wasn't sure of and didn't like (primarily because it felled dbz-like) was the technique Rinji used at the end called "Naibunjutsu! Hachihira BETTO!" It had literally no explanation to it... other than he created a shield with his palms... a shield made of what? He practically laser beamed the crap out of that ship. That's a pretty big deal. I looked it up on both Rinji and his Devil Fruits page and there was no explanation of it. Oh wait....hold on... on Rinji's page its there under "Eight Palm Special"... well that was incredibly misleading. Why would you have it in japanese here but english on the other page with no way to link it? I hope you are able to fix it so they're connection is easy instead of us readers having to jump through hoops. >.> But now I've found it, it's just energy? Is that meant to mean that anyone can do that with their energy? Because it sounds way too unbelievable an excuse to me dude. I read the cheshire devil fruit page and it only states his power being almost unimaginable in the dream world. But no mention of manifesting energy on there. There is already a devil fruit about manifesting energy and so on. I think you're going to need to look through this fella. Now... in terms, the chapter was rather short, but easy to enjoy. I liked the simplicity of it and the way it turned itself out. But there wasn't exactly much to analyse as, I've already said it was short. I liked the sudden change at the end with Rinji also, like despite his best efforts to hide it, he was still ashamed of his uncontrollable rage on the previous chapter. I liked this turn of events as like I said in my previous comment, that action didn't have a single shred of one piece feeling to it in my opinion at all. Now I know it seems like there were more cons in this comment than pros. But that is only because when I see a con, I feel the need to inform you of it, why I see it as such and so on. Where as with pros, its usually difficult for me to list out the things I liked, as then my over analysing nature would stop me from liking them and to start seeing the flaws in them.... Kind of why I only watch anime episodes once. Because if I watch them more than that I'll see all the flaws. Anyway, I'm going to TRY to do a chapter a day. To keep it interesting for me instead of reading clusters every now and then. Hope that's ok. I still have a fair bit to get done so yeah... Hope this comment helped and was too your liking dude. Honest Ferno awaaaaaay~